


Intergalactic Losers [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adult Losers Club (IT), BAMF Beverly Marsh, Brave Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon-Typical Violence, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier is Canon, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Flashbacks, Gen, IN SPACE!, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mash-up, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Song: Intergalactic (The Beastie Boys), Song: We Used to Be Friends (The Dandy Warhols), Stanley Uris Takes a Bath, The Hammock (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: IT Came from Outer Space!An IT fanvid about friendship and eldritch alien monsters. Song is a mashup of "Intergalactic" by The Beastie Boys and "We Used to Be Friends" by the Dandy Warhols (credit to @Eric East: https://youtu.be/SaaB700CWYI).





	Intergalactic Losers [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periru3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/gifts).

> Warnings for all IT canon-typical content, but specifically: suicide, death, blood, vomiting, naked old women, gross middle school kissing.
> 
> If you don't know the lyrics to "Intergalactic," I promise they're very apropos.
> 
> Thank you to @periru3 for clips, cheerleading, and just making so many vids that I felt I needed to pick vidding back up again ten years after my last (and first) foray.


End file.
